


Enclosed

by K1zna



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Overwatch (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, i'm so sorry. please forgive me my sins, just kidding have fun in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1zna/pseuds/K1zna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena "Tracer" Oxton has gotten an invitation to work at Overwatch--the best place for anyone aspiring to be anything to blossom. It's... not going according to plan. After fainting and waking up in a room with 21 other people, they're faced with quite the dilemma; the only way to escape their new enclosed life is to get away with murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Cavalry's Here

Lena Oxton was going to Overwatch.

_The_ Overwatch.

"They say that anyone who makes it to Overwatch is set for success in life!" "If you make it there you'll have no problems ever again!" "You know, Overwatch is basically a collection of all the greatest people in human history!"

So the rumors said, although there wasn't much to debate. They were all pretty close to the truth; Overwatch was for the best of the best. The top of the hill.

And Lena was standing right in front of the entrance.

She checked the letter crumpled in her shaking hands once more. To make sure it wasn't all made up, and she wasn't about to get shot for trespassing.

_To Lena Oxton_

_We at Overwatch have been looking for a new pilot to try out our top-notch fighter jets, and you've caught our attention. We hope you'll come and join us under codename "Tracer" as the Super Overwatch Level Pilot._

The letter continued on to specify the date, time, and location. Lena had already quadruple checked all of them and went to do a fifth run-down before a loud alarm sounded. She jumped a bit as the gates turned inward, allowing Lena passage through. She took a deep breath.  _This is what you've been working for. Building up to your whole life. You'll succeed here. You'll make it._

Lena took her first steps into Overwatch.

And fell over as her world turned black.


	2. 1: Imagination is The Essence of Discovery

Lena groaned as she picked up her heavy head and tried to sit up. Her blurred vision cleared out, but the fog in her mind remained. She glanced around the room, and the fact that she had never seen this place before took a few moments to register in her groggy mind. Once she realized, she shot up off of the bench she had been laying on.

She was in a locker room. Quite a large one, too. There were a few tables across the room, with an assortment of papers and other miscellaneous objects littered about. There was a door that probably led to another part of the building. Several lockers lined the walls, each one inscribed with a different name. Lena didn't recognize any of them. She shifted uncomfortably on the bench. It was then that she heard a crumpling sound and realized there was a small note underneath her palm.

_Welcome! Please make your way to the main monitor room by 8:00 for orientation!_

Lena felt a wave of relaxation wash over her. Of  _course_ they would try and do something like this, maybe to see how tough their new recruits are. Lena looked down at the note once more. Something bothered her about it. The handwriting was awfully childish. Scribbled drawings of birds and flowers bordered the words. There was a map that highlighted the main monitor room, yet it too seemed to be scribbled by a small child. She sighed, before glancing at a clock mounted on the wall to her right. It read 7:56; she didn't have time to worry about the manner of the note. Lena began heading towards the main monitor room.

* * *

She burst through the doors, breathing slightly heavily. After regaining her composure, she straightened up and glanced at a clock. 8:00, on the dot. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, hey, someone else is here." Lena blinked in surprise and whirled around. Behind her was quite a strange assortment of people. It took a few moments before everyone started talking over each other.

"This room is gettin' awfully crowded..." "Do ya think anyone else is gonna show up?" "Everyone, please quiet down..."

A dark-skinned man who looked to be in his late twenties looked around the room. "It seems that there are now 22 of us," he commented. An older woman with an eyepatch who had her braided grey hair covered by a blue hijab spoke up.

"That's quite a lot of people to recruit all in one day. Surely this must be it." There were several nods and various noises of agreement. Lena stood there for another moment, before someone else broke the growing silence.

"Well, I guess now's as good of a time as ever to introduce ourselves. I don't think anyone else is coming." Everyone agreed once more. "Let's all go around and state our name and talents, then." 

A girl who looked to be in her teens shot her hand into the air. "Hi hi! I'm Hana Song. You may know me a D.Va on the web! I'm the Super Overwatch Level Gamer. Nice to meetcha!"

Someone who looked to be about Lena's age spoke up next. "I'm Lúcio Correia dos Santos! Just call me Lúcio. I'm the Super Overwatch Level Musician! Glad to be here!"

A man who was probably in his 30s with green hair stepped forward. "My name is Genji Shimada. I am the Super Overwatch Level Ninja." He bowed. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The man in a wheelchair next to Genji introduced himself. "I am Tekhartha Zenyatta, and I am the Super Overwatch Level Monk. I hope we can get along."

 Someone across the room from spoke sharply. "I'm Hanzo Shimada, Super Overwatch Level Archer." Lena blinked as she noticed that Genji and Hanzo had the same last name. Brothers? Whatever the case, the tension and between the two of them was immense. The room was silent as hostility flickered between the ninja and archer, before someone cut the silence.

"Hello there! I am Reinhardt Wilhelm, the Super Overwatch Level Knight! How wonderful to meet you all!" He was old-looking and had a glass eye, but his words and tone were joyous enough to lighten the sinking mood caused by the Shimada brothers.

 A smaller man with a gruff voice spoke next. "I'm Torbjörn Lindholm, and I'm th' Super Overwatch Level Mechanic. Pleasure to meet ya."

The next person that stepped forward made Lena's heart skip a beat. She was tall and very overall elegant-looking. Her purple hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. Lena caught herself staring and turned away, but was still listening intently when she spoke. "Greetings. I am Amélie Lacroix, the Super Overwatch Level Sniper. I hope you are all well." Lena's eyes had drifted back to Amélie, and she barely heard the next person's sharp voice.

"I am Satya Vaswani. My talent is the Super Overwatch Level Architect." Lena turned to look at Satya and was startled to see her left arm was robotic. She was even more surprised at the next person to introduce themself.

"Jamison Fawkes, the Super Overwatch Level Demolitionist! Nice to meetcha." He looked like he'd been through hell and back. His right leg was a peg-leg, his right arm was also prosthetic. His clothes were torn and he looked to be covered in soot. The edges of his wild hair seemed to also be burnt. If Lena looked close enough, it looked like there was still a little bit of smoke trailing off of him.

When the person next to Jamison stepped forward, Lena inadvertently shrank back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw several others do the same. They couldn't help it; he was, quite frankly, terrifying. He was huge, for one, and wore a gas mask over his face. When he spoke, it was with a deep and grating voice, hindered by the mask covering his mouth.

"Mako Rutledge. Super Overwatch Level Bodyguard." He stepped back without saying another word. Lena realized she wasn't breathing and exhaled slowly.

"Greetings! I am Winston, the Super Overwatch Level Engineer. Glad to meet you all." The one who had spoken was the same one who had talked first before. He had a pair of glasses resting on his nose. His voice was warm, like chocolate. If chocolate could speak. He was large, but looked friendly, similar to Reinhardt.

 "You got a last name?" Someone asked. He had a dark black hoodie over him, and he wore a small black hat. He gave off a foreboding feeling that made Lena want to stay far, far away. Winston shuffled uncomfortably.

"Uh, no, just Winston. Please."

"Alright. I suppose I should introduce myself now. I'm Gabriel Reyes, Super Overwatch Level Mercenary." After Gabriel stepped back, there were a few moments of an uncomfortable silence. Lena's eyes flicked around the room. Then, a sigh was heard.

"I'm Jack Morrison. Super Overwatch Level Vigilante." Lena noticed Gabriel scowling at Jack, who flashed back a glare. Lena shifted uncomfortably. It seemed that there were quite a few discrepancies in the relationships of everyone that have been already established.

"I am Aleksandra Zaryanova, but please call me Zarya if you wish. I am the Super Overwatch Level Weightlifter." She certainly looked like one. Aside from her strongly built form, she had short pink hair. A cross-shaped scar ran down beside her right eye. When she spoke, it was with a very think Russian accent.

The next person to speak up had a very heavy southern drawl. He seemed oddly laid back despite the tensions flying around the room. "The name's Jesse McCree, Super Overwatch Level Cowboy. It's a pleasure." He didn't have to say it twice. He was sporting a cowboy hat, and a _very_ stylish belt buckle that read "BAMF". Lena struggled to hold in her snicker at the absurdity of it all. The next few introductions seemed to fly by without hindrance.

"Greetings! I am Angela Ziegler. I am the Super Overwatch Level Doctor! It is so wonderful to meet you all." Angela spoke with an airy yet stern voice. She seemed peaceful, but could also mean business in an instant.

"Hello. Fareeha Amari, Super Overwatch Level Soldier." Fareeha's voice was quick and punctual; to the point. Her entire body language spoke "perfect soldier". Someone standing next to her put their hand on the shoulder of the soldier and stepped forward. Lena recognized her from speaking before.

"I am Ana Amari, the Super Overwatch Level Mother. Nice to meet you." It was instantly clear that she was Fareeha's mom. She didn't remove her hand from her daughter's shoulder until the next person came forward.

"Hiya! I'm Mei Ling Zhou, the Super Overwatch Level Ecologist. It's really exciting to meet everyone!" Mei was small and chubby. She gave off a very warm, huggable feeling.

The next person to speak shocked Lena for a moment. The voice wasn't like anything she'd expected; it wasn't a human voice.

"Hello. I am Bastion, the Super Overwatch Level Roboticist." They were in some sort of automated chair, with a few tiny little robots sitting on top of it. A slightly large one at the front of the chair was talking as Bastion typed with flying fingers. "I apologize for the manner in which I must communicate. My human body can no longer speak due to a medical accident." After getting used to it, Lena thought that some of the tiny skittering robots were actually pretty cute.

Winston looked around the room. "Is that all?" Lena realized with a jolt that she had not said anything since arriving in the room.

"Ah, no, sorry, I think I'm the last one," she piped up. 

"Well, don't be shy!" Hana chirped. Lena gave a soft smile as she began.

"I'm Lena Oxton, Super Overwatch Level Pilot! It's really fantastic getting to meet you all! I hope we-" Lena was cut off by a static-y sort of sound. "Huh?" she muttered.

"Up there!" Bastion whirred as one of the robots pointed up to a monitor mounted on the wall. Everyone's heads turned toward the now-flickering screen.

"Ah, hello, hello, is this thing on? Can-you-hear-me? Chirp! It looks like it!" Lena's head cocked in confusion. She could see a slight form taking shape amidst the flood of grey bars, and it looked strangely like a bird.

"Well, let's get started! Chirp!" By now, several people were muttering in confusion. "Now that you've all been introduced, please make your way to the meeting room! Chirp! We will begin the entrance ceremony shortly! Please don't be late! Chirp chirp!" The monitor shut off with a  _fwip_.

"What in the hell...?" Gabriel growled.

"It looks like we've got no choice but to go, huh." Jesse sighed. Everyone turned to leave, but they were stopped.

"Wait." It was Amélie. She looked as if she had just realized something. "How did you all arrive here?"

Lena frowned as she recalled the events. "I... I woke up in a locker room, and... there was a note that told me to come to the main monitor room. Huh... I hadn't considered how strange that was until now."

Amélie frowned. "It was the same for me as well." She looked up at the rest of the group. "And you all as well, I presume?" Everyone nodded and mumbled some form of "yes".

Torbjörn huffed. "Why should we pay it any mind? This is Overwatch, I'm sure some of th' protocols are designs to maybe... spook us a bit to see how tough we are?"

Amélie shrugged. "Maybe. I supposed we'll have to wait and see."

And so everyone took off for the meeting room, despite the dread that had settled within them all.


	3. 2: I See You, Do You See Me?

The room was bigger than expected.

Most of the space was taken up by staircases leading down to a lower area, and inside that area was a circular table imprinted with the Overwatch logo, with 23 seats around it. The room was quite well-lit. There was a huge monitor on the wall near the table, yet that was it. The room gave off a very empty feeling. 

Everyone headed down the stairs towards the table and took a seat. They spent a moment or two sitting in silence, before it was broken.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Gabriel growled. Several other people looked to be in agreement. Lena opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when there was a sudden noise.

"Ah hello, hello, welcome! Chirp! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's... get... things..."

Tremors began happening. Everyone struggled to stay in their seats, gripping the table. Suddenly, the center of the table opened up, and a plume of smoke came billowing out. A figure jumped out, and the hole in the table closed.

"... _rolling_!"

The fog dispersed. Everyone sat there, rubbing it out of their eyes, and once they could all see clearly, several gasps could be heard. Lena was once of them.

Standing on the table in front of them was a bird, but it certainly did not look like any birds Lena had seen before. Half of it was white. The other half was a deep black. On the dark side, there was a red slash that zigzagged like a lightning bolt where its eye should be. Its voice was childlike and carefree, but it was also certainly menacing and dripping with malice in a terrifying sort of way.

"Wh...what is this?" Hanzo spoke, the first one to break out of the initial shock.

"I am Monomede! And I am your... head commander! How lovely it is to meet you all! Chirp!" The bird spun around, flapping its wings. "I hope we will all have an enriching experience here at Overwatch! Chirp!" There was more stunned silence.

"This... is a joke, right?" Bastion's robots buzzed.

"Must be," Genji responded.

"A  _joke_!? My oh my, how insulting! Chirp! No, no, I am not a joke at all! I am Monomede!" Lena was frozen in place. She wasn't particularly scared or anything, it was just that the prospect of this all was so damn  _ridiculous_. This bird was supposed to be their head commander?

"Now, now, we haven't got any time to waste. We must begin the orientation immediately! Chirp!" Monomede settled down a bit. "I would like to start off with a few words about the new lives you guys are about to begin here! Chirp! The 22 of you are the newest recruits for Overwatch, chirp! You are the hope of the world. So this is a very momentous occasion! Chirp! To protect such boundless and important hope, you are all to live out your lives withing this very building! Chirp! I want you all to dwell here in friendship and harmony! And, chirp, about the duration of this arrangement..." Monomede's tone quickly plummeted, and Lena felt the discomfort in the pit of her stomach morph into bottomless terror. "...it's indefinite! Chirp chirp!" The room fell silent. Lena's eyes widened.

"...What?" she whispered. It was barely audible. She hadn't intended to say it aloud. Monomede turned towards her and grinned as best it could with a beak.

"To put it simply, you guys will be spending the rest of your lives here! Chirp! Yeah, your whole lives! Ah, don't worry about food and such, chirp! We're fully founded of course! So you'll be living the rest of your lives here in complete comfort and safety! Chirp!" Jack stood up suddenly, nearly knocking over his chair.

"That's not the problem!" he shouted.

"Y...you're not serious, right?" Angela gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Monomede tittered in what sounded like a laugh.

"I promise you, I'm not joking at all! Chirp chirp!" Monomede smoothed its feathers down. "Ah, yes, of course, there's something else you must know! Chirp! This building has been entirely cut off from the outside world! So you can trash all your memories about that filthy place! Chirp!"

"Cut...off...?" Lúcio's voice shook as he spoke. Monomede chuckled again.

"Yes, of course! There are no entrances or exits to this building! Chirp! No windows, doors, not even vents! Not a single way for anyone to get in or out, chirp!" Monomede danced around in a little circle. "You can cry and scream and yell as you'd like, but nobody's gonna hear it! Chirp!" Monomede settled down once again. "Ahem, chirp. Well, I hope you'll all enjoy your lives in Overwatch!"

"Wh-what the hell?" Jesse pounded the table, and Monomede jumped a bit. "This... this is crossing the line! Especially since  _Overwatch_ is doin' this!" Gabriel seemed to be in agreement with the cowboy.

"Hey. Shut the hell up, bird. I've heard enough." Monomede sighed, in a sarcastic kind of way.

"Man oh man, you guys are a tough crowd! Chirp!" It bird-grinned again. "Well, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself after spending a few days here, chirp."

Fareeha's face looked troubled. "I can't spend my whole life in here." Ana frowned and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Monomede shook its head.

"You guys all came here on your own, because you wanted to! And now, you're all trying to leave in the middle of the entrance ceremony! Chirp!" Monomede suddenly looked up as if it had remembered something. "Well..." he tilted his head. "It's not like you  _can't_ leave..."

Hana's head snapped up. "R-really!?" Monomede tittered.

"Yes, of course! Chirp! There is a way to leave! I'll explain it right away!" The room went silent once again. "So, chirp, you guys are here to maintain harmony here at Overwatch! But if one of you were to  _disrupt_ that harmony... then that person, and that person alone, would be granted the right to exit."

Torbjörn's eyes narrowed. "So, eh... what exactly do ya mean by 'disrupt'?" Monomede's bird-smile suddenly became dark and sinister. Lena felt sick as it clicked out its next few words.

"Chirp... I mean  _murder_."

That was the bomb that set off a wave of despair, crashing over everyone and sweeping them all away with it.

"M-Murder!?" Ana exclaimed. She had thrown her whole arm around Fareeha, clinging protectively to her.

 "No way..." Mei had gone deathly pale. "No way no way no way...."

Meanwhile, Monomede had begun doing what looked like a little dance. It's words were spoken in a sing-song tone.

"Stabbing, burning, beating, choking, drowning, suffocating, strangling, dismantling, chirp..." it suddenly froze in its place. "The way you go about doing it doesnt matter, chirp." It shook itself and turned around to face everyone. "What I'm trying to get across here is that, chirp, you can't leave without murdering someone."

Jamison and Mako were silent. Mako seemed to take no notice to anything, but Lena saw how Jamison was inching closer to the bodyguard and looking around nervously, despite how he was trying to look calm. Mako placed a hand on Jamison's shoulder. Monomede continued on, seemingly ignoring or enjoying everyone's extreme distress.

"I hope you'll all do whatever it takes! Chirp! Unless, of course, you'd like to stay here for the rest of your lives." Monomede shook with a little laugh. "Murder creates such a rush... a feeling like no other... I'm sure someone'll see what I'm talking about soon enough! Chirp chirp!"

Lena had frozen in place. She couldn't process any of this anymore. She  _wouldn't_.

"Like I said before," Monomede continued, "you guys are the world's hope. Chirp! Imagine the  _despair_ that will come from such hope turning against each other, in a survival game completely void of such hope! Chirp! This is so ex-cit-ing!!"

Reinhardt's eyes passed behind a shadow. "This... what are you saying..?" Monomede tilted its head.

"Hm? Are you hard of hearing, old man? Perhaps I should rephrase?"

"No!" Zarya shot up from her seat next to Mei. "We know what you are saying. Why should we have to kill each other?" Genji stood up as well.

"Exactly! This is all meaningless. Everything you're saying means nothing! Let us take our leaves at once!" Tekhartha placed his hand on the ninja's shoulder, who looked over at the monk and sighed. He sat down begrudgingly.

"Meaningless, you say..?" Monomede's voice was just above a whisper. Suddenly, it raised so sharply that a few people covered their ears. Monomede's red eye flashed dangerously. "What's  _really_ meaningless is everything you're all saying! I've made myself perfectly clear, chirp, yet you're all acting as if I'm talking totally incoherently!" Monomede stopped and shook itself. "In any case..." It looked around the room. "We need to move on, chirp!" Monomede jumped on the table, and suddenly several small platforms like the one Monomede appeared on rose up in front of everyone's seats. On each platform was a small card.

Lena grabbed hers and held it close to her face, inspecting it. It was a solid, empty black. She tapped on it in confusion, and blinked in surprise when the card lit up. It looked as if it was totally electronic. The screen's dark black faded to a lighter grey. The Overwatch logo appeared, before it faded away a bit. The words "Lena 'Tracer' Oxton" appeared over the logo, before an interface faded over it all.

"These are you Electronic ID Cards. chirp! ElectroIDs for short!" Monomede announced. Lena continued exploring the card as Monomede continued talking. "They are absolutely necessary to living here, and also one of a kind! Chirp! Don't lose yours! And you don't have to worry about them breaking, chirp. These cards have been made to withstand any amount of pressure, water exposure, and force that you can put onto it! So, chirp, as long as you don't lose it, I'm sure you'll all be alright!" Monomede took a look at everyone once again. "Well, I don't have much else to say, chirp. So..." Monomede tittered happily. "Enjoy your new lives here! I hope it'll be an enriching experience, full of despair for everyone."

With that, Monomede sunk back into the table, leaving everyone alone with the impending thoughts descending upon them all.


End file.
